Of Broken Dreams And Hearts
by ejo
Summary: When she was given the mission to take the young man's life, she had no choice but to do it. But when she found out that he looks the same replica of her deceased fiancé, she had no choice but to fall for him. AU


**Summary:** When she was given the mission to take the young man's life, she had no choice but to do it. But when she found out that he looks the same replica of her deceased fiancé, she had no choice but to fall for him. AU

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters. Quote not mine.

* * *

**Of Broken Dreams And Hearts**

_How I wish that smile was for me;  
How I wish that laughter was for me;  
How I wish that gift was for me;  
How I wish that confusion was for me;  
How I wish that tear was for me;  
How I wish that blush was for me;  
How I wish that you were __mine_...

It was pitch black, my world that is. Black is the only color I've seen in my entire life as I dramatically observe the slow life of the pesky human beings. They're pathetic, they kill in order to survive and they lived by the motto: Survival of the Fittest. I'm a Shinigami, a God of Death; a being that saw thousands of deaths per year in their world. But when I met him, everything changed. He introduced me a world, different from what I saw; he gave everything a new meaning in my life. He has given me the chance to realize that there are different colors as well but most of all, he introduced me a word called Happiness. _But I should have known that the word Happiness is not meant to last._

I love him and I'll always will.

I was intended to marry him as ordered by the Council for we are one of the Pureblood Shinigami's who are branded as prodigies in our world. Both of us wielded powerful yet mysterious abilities, he had the power to control blood, making him take the lives of his prey; while I have the power to kill anyone as long as I'm willing to. I was really happy when it was announced that I was going to marry him even though I knew the Council is just using us in hopes to produce a child with extraordinary abilities like us.

But he died. Hiroto died.

He was a fool, giving up his true _identity_to a mere human being just to save its life; he's a taker of life, not a saver of it. It was a rule in our world that it is forbidden to tell anyone our _real_ identity for it will cost your life but one wish will be granted exchange for it. And still, he wasted it for a human.

* * *

**Chapter One: In The Abyss**

* * *

It's been 10 years since then and I haven't changed a bit. Of course, that is to be expected, Shinigami's cannot grow old once they reach a certain age. I've stopped aging ever since I've become 17; time stopped and always will be. I've been given the name Mikan Sakura by the Council to hide my real name. I decided to leave the past behind and continue to walk forward with my head held high.

My heart is frozen on that day on.

"Hey, that's her, right?" A young Shinigami whispered to her friend.

"Yup, she's the girl who was supposed to marry the idiot who has given his name to save a human child." Her friend replied loudly, making everyone giving their attention to them.

For 10 years, I've endure all the mockery and humiliation of him being my supposed-to-be husband, everyone looked down on the Purebloods since then but I'll show them what it is to have the rank of a S – special.

I glanced at her but she didn't budged at all, her hands were placed on her waist as if she was proud that she made contact with a person who bears a high ranking position. Her eyes were unsteady as a lion ready to fight but I am neither a lion nor any animal – I am a Shinigami, a God who takes life away.

I walked towards her and flashed out a smirk, everyone looked horrified as they saw this, after all they already know what's going to happen next.

"How dare you to ridicule me like that?" She yelled. "Do you not know? I'm the favored daughter of the prestigious Amazuki clan."

I gave out a scoff and looked at her scornfully. And with a soft tone I spoke, "Little child, do you not know who you're talking to?"

"Huh? Who _are_ you?" She asked impolitely. She brushed off her hair and glared at me.

"You're just a no-good B rank yet you have such rude manners to me." I said as I gaze upon her.

"Sunako-chan, let's go, let's leave her alone." Her friend said to her but I glared at her and she kept quiet.

"What rank are you?" She asked with a drop of sarcasm on her tone.

"You need not to know," I said as I gently closed my eyes. "After all you're going to die."

"Huh? What are yo…"

"Die." I commanded as I looked straight at her eyes.

Then spurts of blood came out from her mouth as she fell on the floor with a loud thud, making everyone shocked and frightened. I turned to her friend who was trembling madly at the sight of the dead body on the floor. Little bit of blood got dropped to my shirt, making me annoyed a bit.

"You," I said, referring to the young girl who was trembling in fright. "After 5 seconds you better leave unless you want to die early."

With my words, she run as fast as she could, her gasps were heard as kept on running.

I gave out a smile, "5."

Then she fell down to the ground with blood flowing out from her wound on the stomach. She reached out her hand and kept asking for the passerby's to help her but she was ignored as she helplessly lay on the ground. But nobody did then she soon died due to excessive blood loss.

"Sakura-san, you've killed _another_Shinigami, not to mention it was the Amazuki clan's heiress." An old man said as he gave out a tiring sigh.

"It was her fault for disrespecting me." I replied dully.

He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, what should we do about it? The Amazuki's will surely complain."

I stared at him lifelessly, "Don't play jokes old geezer, you could always dispatch a group of Shinigami's to finish their entire family off to avoid trouble."

He gave out a sigh. "You're right; I guess I better silence them to avoid further protests."

"So what did you call me here for? It's not like you want to see me, right?"

The old man cleaned his glasses and gave out a smirk. "Sharp as ever." He said. "You have a new mission waiting for you and it's totally meant for you."

"Oh? Is this a strange case?" I asked, slightly curious. It's really rare for the old geezer to hand me down tasks considering he has other pawns to handle this case but no, he trusted me on this, and that made me a bit happy.

"Yes, it truly is," He said as he rummage around his desk then he gave me a file. "His death is always listed everyday in our register yet he still lives."

I opened the file and looked at the details but the first thing I saw is his photo. I felt my hands trembling from astonishment then I glanced at the old guy. "He… He looks… like…"

"He resembles Hiroto, no? The fact that he looks exactly like Hiroto is quite frightening as if he has risen from his grave."

I clenched my fists and stared at the photo.

"Anyway, I've prepared all the things you've needed for this assignment," He said then he shove a backpack right on my face. "Your fake school ID, transfer papers, good amount of money and everything else you'll need."

"School ID? Do you mean that I'll study in his school? I-I thought I was going to kill him." I said.

"Yes, you're going to take his life away as soon as you find out the reason why our register is acting strange." He said as he stared at me.

"You mean, I'll be stuck on Earth until God-knows-when?" I shrieked.

He smiled then he gave a nod. Then he snapped his fingers and everything went pitch black. Total darkness.

I felt the soft breeze gently tickling my cheeks and the sunlight shining brightly down on my face.

_Where is this place?_

I slightly opened my eyes and found myself lying on the grass in an unidentified garden; plants were all around me, butterflies were fluttering above the flowers and the trees are shady and tall. I stood up from my spot and continued to aimlessly wander around the garden.

"Do you know that girls aren't allowed in here?" A voice spoke from behind.

I turned my head around and saw a tall, masculine figure before me. My eyes widen as I stared at him from head to toe – it's him!

"You," I said as I as gaze upon him. "What's your name?"

He gaped at me and raised one of his brows, "I'm not obliged to tell you." He placed his hands inside his pockets and tilted his head a bit. His posture and attitude reminded me of him, the person I promised myself to forget; I felt a strong, heavy pang beneath my chest.

Is this pain or perhaps… love…?

"Classes are already starting, you better hurry up unless you want to be scolded by one of the teachers." He said then he left as his shadow slowly faded among the tress.

Do I really need to kill him? Doubts are starting to emerge from my mind as I watched him leave. He reminds me of him and that's what hurts the most. Do I have to kill that boy who looks exactly the man I've always loved? The thought of it pained me more.

Then I heard a soft ring from my bag. It was a phone, probably the old geezer placed it there. I dialed the answer button and gave out, "Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you this information," He said with a chuckle. "And I think it's a highly important clue to solve this weird case."

I gave out a huff, "What is it?"

"That boy," He started. "That Natsume Hyuuga is the one Hiroto saved 10 years ago."

I felt my heart thumping madly and the cold breeze swaying along the air. I heard my soft pants and realized something, it was neither pain nor love but… _hatred_. Unconsciously, I hated him for taking Hiroto away and it's his entire fault.

Now, I have enough reason not kill him hesitantly. I clenched my fists at the thought of this. Though something's bothering me, why did Hiroto save this kid and what did he wish for at that time? I closed my eyes and massaged my temples a bit. I'm here to solve why this Natsume Hyuuga's death kept appearing in the register, not to solve Hiroto's death.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
